Stick With You Till The End
by Skates16
Summary: Hermione was always there for Harry as a friend during the war, she stuck with him no matter what happened, even if Ron didn’t. She was there to help him and he stood with her under her umbrella. oneshot


This is a friendship one-shot I wrote for Harry and Hermione when I finished reading book 7, but it's taken me a while to actually like how it ended, so now I'm finally posting it! There are no couples, it should be compatible with book 7.

* * *

_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because_

She stayed with him, even though it broke her heart. She watched as slowly the friendship she had with both boys broke away, but she couldn't turn her back on Harry, not now when he needed her the most. Not now while he was just about to destroy Voldemort and save the Wizarding world.

So she stayed with him, she helped him get through tough times even before this hunt for the Horcruxes. In first year, she took the blame for the Troll. She helped him get through the tasks to retrieve the stone. She was there for him till the very end.

In second year she helped Harry find out what was causing the muggle-born students to be petrified, even though she was petrified herself. Third year, she helped Harry save Sirius. Fourth, she stayed with Harry during the Tri-Wizard tournament when Ron wouldn't. Fifth, she came up with the idea of Dumbledore's Army, which is the reason why they survived the attack at the Ministry.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella_

And now, as she watches him sleep, she knows what is in his dreams. She knows that he is worried about killing Voldemort. She knows he doesn't want any more innocent lives to die for him, to protect him, so he can defeat Voldemort.

_Ella ella eh eh eh_  
_Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh_

And so here she sat, in the tent that was their shelter from the outside world. They had no connection as to what was happening and it hurt both of them. They did not know who of their friends were alive and who were dead.

Hermione wiped away her tears and got off the couch she was sitting on. She looked out the tent flap and saw that outside it was just about to rain. Hesitating for a moment, Hermione cast a charm on herself and left the safety of the tent. She walked around the forest until she found a small rock and sat down.

_These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_  
_Because_

Hermione closed her eyes and let her mind rest for once. She no longer thought about the war, her mind returned to Hogwarts, her first year there. When she met Harry and Ron on the train, when Ron was about to perform the spell on Scabbers and when she fixed Harry's glasses for him. She smiled at this thought.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella_

Hermione started to sway back and forth on the rock to keep her warm, it was freezing cold outside. She pulled the jacket around her closer and kept her eyes closed. She could hear footsteps coming closer to her, but she took no notice of this. She was in her own world now, one where there was no war and she managed to grow up without worrying about-facing a Dark Lord.

_Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh e)  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh_

"Hermione?" Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry standing in front of her. She noticed that he did not put the locket back on. She smiled softly at this, but did not respond to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked, feeling a bit awkward, thinking that the sudden change in her behaviour still had to do with Ron leaving them. Hermione nodded and looked up to his face.

"Yeah, everything is ok." She said.

_You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because  
_

"Hermione, it's raining!" Harry said. Hermione looked up and felt a drop of water land on her forehead. She looked to her left side and saw a long stick and she transfigured it into an umbrella. She opened it and Harry sat down next to her.

"Harry, no matter what happens between now and the end of this war, we will always remain friends, right?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and for the first time since this whole thing started, he smiled.

"Yeah, always, you know that. You are my best friend, whenever I was stuck with something or needed help; you were there for me. You helped me during first year and again in second. You helped save Sirius and helped me in my tasks with the tournament. If it wasn't for you, then the DA wouldn't be around." Harry said, voicing her thoughts from earlier.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella_

"Yeah, I guess we better get back to the tent, it isn't safe to stay out too long, who knows who is lurking around in these woods." Hermione said and looked around. The two stood up together and walked back towards the tent, under Hermione's umbrella.

Hermione went straight to bed while Harry stood guard. After a while, he thought he saw a silver doe. Before he decided to pursue it, Harry looked at Hermione who was sleeping peacefully. 'Friends till the very end.' He thought and then left the tent. He followed the doe until he found Gryffindors sword in the lake and then later saved by Ron.

_It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining_

And Hermione did stick with him till the very end.

* * *

This song is really about friendships, well, that's what Rihanna said anyway and it's her song. This is not the best one-shot I've written, but I'm ok with it. Just to prove that Hermione is really Harry's best friend of all time. Anyway, so review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
